Slave Singer
by Fawen
Summary: A girl is found in the forest by an 18 year old Haldir and his brothers.


AN: I am a new author who is new to all this writing junk! I am not sure I shall be able to update on a regular bases but since summer vacation is coming up in 15 days I'll be better than normal. This story is about a young girl who has to over come many changes in her life" The song that later appears in the chapter is sung by Charlotte Church and is called Habanera. It is frolicsome and I believe I have heard it in an opera before. It is a lovely piece of Spanish work and I divulge you hear it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story so don't lose sleep over the thought you could sue me for millions of dollars. If I did own the story Lord of the Rings I would be stinking rich, which would not be so bad. Any how enjoy.  
  
The breeze lightly ruffled his hair as he sat in the leafy canopy of a huge sycamore tree with his two brothers Rúmil, and Orophin watching the border for any unexpected intruders. Sitting in the tree was very relaxing just concentrating on nothing but the warning sounds nature gave of intruders. After centuries spent chasing after the best generals fighting in gruesome battles, filled of nothing but the deaths of innocent, that somewhere down inside you know is going to be missed. Sorrow and misery hangs luminescent over the heads of both the victorious and the defeated. Galadriel having found this out soon after changed him to the peacefulness of the border guard. On most days he didn't even have to dirty his hand for since the 'kill anyone who crosses for no good reason' law was established not many more higher primates crossed the border. He was about to start to set up camp for the evening when his sensitive ears picked up the melody of some ones voice.  
  
L'Amour est un oiseau rebelle   
  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser  
  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle......  
  
He in all his life had never heard such a voice. It sounded as though it could melt the hardest of hearts and enchant anyone who came upon contact with it. Valar, he knew, must of created this in imitation of the angels.  
S'il lui convient de refuser.  
Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,   
  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;   
  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère   
  
Il n'a rien dit; mais il me tient.  
L'Amour est un .... He turned his eyes toword his brothers. Haldir could tell that they were also captivated by the sound of song. "Stay here." He whispered and jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and ran silently across the under brush in the direction of the singing.  
oiseau rebelle   
  
L'Amour  
  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser  
  
L'Amour  
  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle  
  
L'Amour  
  
S'il lui convient de refuser  
  
L'Amour Slowly the music got louder and louder until the singer was right in front of him was a young elf. He couldn't tell what color her hair or skin was, since she was so covered in dirt and blood, but her eyes were a light aqua in color and a very magnificent color at that. Haldir guessed she was about five hundred years of age.  
  
"Hello, Haldir the march warden. I would ask you to join me in my party except your not invited. Now leave before I scream and wake the orcs resting near by. The elvish glow that once held her left leaving a normal, terrified youngster.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hurt me please I'll be good honestly I shall." The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Suddenly Rúmil, and Orophin rushed onto the scene.  
  
"Shut her up, before we all get killed. You're the best with kids Haldir." Rúmil shouted. Haldir taking the point scooped up the little girl and gently brushed her hair back from her face.  
  
"Dina arwen en amin" He said in a gentle voice, causing her to immeiatly silence. He smiled down at her then put her down on her feet. Immediately her left leg went out a funny angle and collapsed proving it was broken. "Rúmil," he called to his younger brother and part-healer "Can you fix her leg." The younger man nodded and opened up his pack exposing many different vials and bandages. He took a wad of gauze and poured a liquid on top of it. Taking the soaking pad he wiped it down her leg exposing burised and swollen skin causing the healer to grimace in disgust. Once her whole leg was clean he started poking and proding trying to feel for brakes and shook his head.  
  
"It is broken in seven different areas. I highly doubt that it will ever be able to hold all her weight." He took out a roll of banages and two strait sticks and splinted her leg. "Come let us take her home she needs a bath and to see a proper healer." Haldir nodded and was about to pick her up when he said...  
  
"Wait one second, Mani naa essa en lle?"  
  
AN/ tee hee cliff hanger! Any how you might have alittle confusion reading some of the phrases if you don't know any elvish so I am going to put the translations at the bottem of the page. This is how it works! If you read something and don't under stand it scroll to the bottem and it will most likely be there any how.  
  
ELVISH TRANSLATIONS  
  
Be silent my lady Dina arwen en amin What is your name? Mani naa essa en lle 


End file.
